Start of a Thalico
by Better left Anonymous
Summary: Thalia gets kick out of the Hunt. Nico visits Camp-Half Blood. Percy and Annabeth gets in trouble all the same. And when they get together trouble stirs up. This is gonna be a one heck of an adventurous story. Rated T because of usual cussing and others.
1. How it Happened

**Ummm... Guys I'm sorta new to this thing so please review... Need encouragements... Thx. ;)**

Thalia's POV.

Well it's certainly not the best idea to get involve with love if you are in the Hunt...

But I just can't get my mind off Nico for even a second. I went to hunt monsters I thought of him. I went to consult Artemis I thought of Nico. **AND **when I went to sleep I **DREAM** about him! Today I woke up in my dad's cabin to remember that we( the Hunt ) took a break at Camp Half-Blood last night after we hunted the hydra that was roaming the forest. All of a sudden a knock sounded on the door. I hurriedly dressed and open it to find Artemis standing outside! Shocked, I pushed down my hair and greeted her.

"Hello Thalia," said Artemis's confused eyes. "I am here to tell you that you should have a break after yesterday's incident." I glanced nervously at my back which started to hurt from a sword cut I inherit yesterday when a camper attacked me accidentally. But the pain was forgotten when I understood Artemis's words. I was being _KICKED OUT!  
_

Nico's POV.

WHAT IN THE UNDERWORLD just happen? Thalia just got "the boot"? OMZ (Oh My Zeus) Does that mean I can date her? Damn! What am I thinking. The son of Hades _dating _the daughter of Zeus. Frustrated he kicked the ground, suddenly a skeletal bird erupted from the ground and took flight. Nico stare at it hard then it crumple to dust.


	2. Let's Go for A Swim

**Please review for the sake of my exam results! LOL. ****_Pretty please... With a cherry on top._**

Nico's POV.

"Well life begins as an average boy and ends as a weirdo." as one always say.  
Nico wanted a break from Hades's "little" jobs of capturing escaped souls because Mr Death here is sick of capturing unknown terrors. "Hmmmm, I guess everyone should play their part in life... or death.  
Wonder what time is it now? It must be getting late, but who cares? I love the dark the way it is, like I like Thalia too."  
Nico decided to shadow travel to the beach to relax.  
Appearing at the beach he crash landed on a big rock known as Poseidon's Shelter. Or was it someone? Or someone ON the rock?

Thalia's POV.

Thalia started jogging round the entire camp. She decided to keep fit by running for she isn't hunting anymore. Well for the time being that is. I realized that Artemis was only making me rest for my wound. "Guess I gonna go soak me poor old legs in the sea." And she did just that on a big boulder sticking out of the water.  
All for good times sake she flashed through her old memories and remember her childhood. " Not really cool but it's nice to see my bro again. Ouch that must have hurt." Thalia laugh as she remembered Jason biting a little staple and causing blood to flow. She recalled the war demigods and hunters recently had fought. She stared at the calm green sea.  
"Gotta get up and go now or I'll never find my way back."  
Just as she stood something skinny yet well-built fell on her from above and shoved her into the water and Thalia screamed.  
"OMZ! Who in Hades is that?" She yelled. Thalia surfaced in the water and stare at a seemingly white ghost crouching on Poseidon's Shelter.  
Thalia shinned up the rock faster than a guy could say "Thalia Grace!" and punched the 'ghost' in the face.  
"Thalia?" the ghost muttered confuse. "It's me, Nico. Don't hurt me? OK? I'm very tired. Too tired for your usual tackles."  
"What! You are Nico? Why do you look so pale? Go get your self warm. Soooo sorry I punched your sorry face earlier. Go to your cabin and stop stalking me! Oh my I'm freezing. Of all places to relax, I chose the place where I'll get wet and cold.

Nico's POV.

"Thalia? It's me, Nico. Don't hurt me? OK? I'm very tired. Too tired for your usual tackles." I muttered.  
"Ouch, Thalia sure punches hard" Nico thought as he dragged himself back to his cabin to get dry.  
"Note to self: Never have incidents with Thalia again." Nico noted.  
Nico went and dried himself, after his 'swim' he was dog-tired and collapsed on his bed and he had a dreamless night.


	3. Time for a Chat

**Guys? Anybody? Review. Thanks for reading all the same.**

** Disclaimer: (Nico please help me)  
Nico: Why should I?  
Me: Cause I'll skin you ALIVE with my new chainsaw. *sounds of chainsaw starting  
Nico: YIKES! Hey guys this poor soul here...  
Me: What did you just say?  
Nico: Well, umm... Nothing. This Awesome dude here does NOT own Percy Jackson. *whispered - (Thank goodness)**

Nico's POV.

Nico walked aimlessly in his cabin doing nothing. He had clear his room of laundry, fold his bed, and many more things that most people would not want to do unless forced to. Like washing the toilet and scrubbing the ceiling.  
Nico walked out of his cabin and went to the Dining Pavilion to have breakfast. He plopped himself into his place and waited for the other demigods to come.  
"Nico, my, aren't you early today?" Chiron greeted him and went off to play pinochle with Dionysus.  
"Morning! How are you Nico?" someone shouted from Fireworks Beach.  
"Had a swim?" Nico ask Percy as Percy walked over.  
"How did you guess? I did well making sure I was not wet." questioned Percy with a grin on his face wide enough to split his face in half.  
"Not staying?" demanded Nico. "Nope, gonna get Wise Girl to wake up." answered Percy.  
"Well I'll go and wake Thalia then." Nico replied. And so he did.  
When he arrived at Zeus cabin he stared at it and stood there awkwardly for a few moments and decides to knock. But before he could even touch the door Thalia swung it wide open with a Smile on her face.  
"I had waited for you like forever. I thought you weren't gonna show your sorry face Deathbreath."  
"Sure I will Pinecone Face." Nico replied as he started turning red.  
"What's the matter Dead Boy? Choking on Death?" laugh Thalia.  
"Well Death is a big man and... Yeah you know what I mean." replied Nico rather solemnly.  
Nico and Thalia walked to the Mess Hall joking around all the way.

Thalia's POV.

"Wow, I can't believe it! Half an hour, twenty-three minutes and fifty-seven second together with Nico! All alone! Talk about awesome times." Thalia pondered to herself.  
Now everyone had gathered at the Mess Hall and getting breakfast. Everyone sat and waited.  
Chiron stood and look at the amount of campers, and told us to carry on, so all the demigods stood and toss some food into the fire for the gods.  
Soon when the half bloods finished their chosen meal, Chiron made announcements that capture the flag will be at 6:00P.M to 9:00P.M.  
"I wonder if I'm with the Huntresses. I hope I'm with Nico as well." Thalia daydreamed.  
At 5:36 Thalia was pacing the floor of her cabin when there's a sudden knock on her door.  
"Who's that?" she asked. "Nico" replied someone. Thalia ran to the door in delight and flung it open, just to find Annabeth standing there grinning.  
"Haha! I knew that would work." she said jokingly.  
"You're with Hades, Poseidon, the Hunters, and the Athena's cabins." Annabeth informed her.  
"So I'll be with you in Capture The Flag. You better hurry, Chiron is waiting."  
As Thalia continued waiting, a little knock sounded on her door. She flung it open and hugged Nico who was very started.  
They hurried down to where everyone else were waiting. Chiron just announced, "Let the Game BEGIN!"

**AN: Please review. Thanks for reading! BTW I'm going to be busy for a while but I'll still check your reviews. YES! YOU. I'm watching you...**  
**+I suggest you read "Olympus Academy" by Estherdabookworm. **

**Peace.**


	4. Capture the Flag

**Hey guys! I'm back! Let's read!  
Go on people. Let's get reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: We today have… Jason to do the disclaimer!  
Jason: Never! *tries to fly off but not realizing he is tied by a chain*.  
Me: Oh yeah?  
Jason: Yeah. *cuts off the chain with a… javelin? And flies off*.  
Me: Well, you do it! *point at Leo as he walks by*.  
Leo: Tis weirdo here owns the plot for goodness sake and not Percy Jackson. Wait can I say you don't own me instead?  
Me: Thx for helping… Now GET LOST! **

Thalia's POV.

Walking towards the woods Annabeth and Thalia wondered if they should volunteer border patrol or attacks the enemy when all off a sudden two extremely noisy voices floated within their range of hearing.  
Laughing at the top of their voices they cracked jokes.  
Thalia and Annabeth smiled an evil smile and walked over to the two idiots, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo.  
"Laughing this loud will attract the attention of all the monsters in the woods" Thalia exclaimed.  
"I heard there are two drakons on the loose listening for prey." Annabeth chipped in.  
This had got the attention of the two boys who were suddenly very, very quiet.  
"Is that true?" the boys cried out in unison.  
Just then the two girls suggest they stay on border patrol to avoid the monsters while she and Annabeth go up with the hunters and Athena cabin.  
"Cool idea" Percy agreed. "Yeah, awesome!" a very nervous Nico replied.  
"Yes!" Annabeth and Thalia silently rejoiced.  
"Take care Annie" Percy said worriedly.  
"She can take care of the entire camp than you able to take care of yourself!" Thalia retorted.  
"So long Pinecone Face, don't get hurt for my sake." Nico muttered.  
"Nice try" Percy said when the girls were gone. "You like her don't you?"  
"No I don't" Nico protested. "How about you and Wise Girl?"  
"Well a bit…" Percy admitted.  
"Yeah right you little liar. You literally love her!" Nico wisely commented.  
"So much for one who would not admit his love." Percy pointed out.  
"OK! I love her loads!" Nico after being pressured by Percy gave in.  
"Knew that." Percy laughed.  
"Whoa! Hey there. Peace!" Nico yelled as the enemy tried to rush past them.  
"Actually there is no peace. Just fighting." Percy dumbly pointed out as he parried a sword thrust.  
The enemy faked a strike at Percy's head and tried to hit his stomach. But Percy deflected the blade.  
Then Nico attacked. Nico fought fiercely and drove the enemy over the creek and into the forest.  
All of a sudden, Thalia ran pass, shielded by a dozen Hunters firing arrows.  
Because of the confusion the enemy stabbed Nico and turn to run.  
Seeing this sets Percy going.  
His natural instincts made him uncap Anaklusmos (also known as Riptide).  
He threw it like a spear and it hit the guy with a loud 'clonk' knocking him unconscious.  
Percy dragged Nico to the creek and willed the water to heal him.


	5. Confession & A Word of Advice

**Yo guys. You can call me Alex/Better Left Anonymous.**

**I would like to thank .26 & Bacon Bacteria for following AND adding my story under favourite. Thx guys. All the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ or anything else(sadly). But I do own the plot.**

* * *

Nico's POV

Slashing and swiping as if he had train ever since he was young he felt like a natural fighting the enemy.

Thalia rushed pass holding the enemy flag. Nico glanced at her and began daydreaming.

"Look at the way her legs move… so gracefully and don't forget the face, so perfect the way it is." Nico thought.

"Argh" Nico heard someone yelled. Only to realise it was himself.

He saw a sword impaled into his abdomen. He remembered too late he was still engaged in combat.

The seemingly bright world dimmed before his very eyes.

He saw a sword flew over his head and later bounced back and landed onto ground next to him. He heard a lot of shouting.

Before he blacked out he realise it was Percy calling his name.

He rushed to Nico's side and dragged him.

Then only Nico went unconscious.

Percy's POV

The water rushed around Nico as the blood mixed with the creek's water.

Percy tried to talk to Nico but Nico's eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

"He is unconscious!" Percy exclaimed as the water healed Nico slowly. "Hurry, bring him to the infirmary!"

As Nico was being rushed to the Big House everyone forgot to celebrate the victory.

Percy turned to the guy who maimed Nico and glared at the crumpled heap of body.

He grabbed the dude by the collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Percy growled menacingly.

And Percy delivered a punch on the guy's face, causing the helmet to fly off.

Percy gasped as he realized it was the new Ares child.

Chiron galloped up and informed the campers Nico had miraculously heal apart from three broken ribs.

Percy managed to hear the sigh of relief escaping from Thalia lips.

"You love him don't you?" Annabeth who had heard it too questioned.

"Yeah, don't cha?" Percy piped in.

"How did you guys guess?" Thalia gasped.

"Well the way you looked… no STARED at him" Percy pointed out.

"Go for it Thalia. Or you might miss your chance to gain his love." Annabeth advised.

"Gain his love?" Percy asked. "He loves Thalia like crazy!"

"Really?" Thalia's hopes rose.

"Go." Percy commanded. And Thalia ran to the Big House as Percy and Annabeth snuggled against each other.

* * *

**A/N: I'm am not updating till I reach 10 reviews. OK? Thx.**


	6. The Two Lovebirds

**Well I guess I have to continue writing since I got more than 10 reviews. **

**I decided to reply to each reader's reviews. So here it goes: **

**Estherdabookworm: Thanks for the advice, and I didn't hurt Nico the new Ares kid did.**

**GeekyGirl0629: Thanks for reading and following! **

**Guest: Ouch! Was that an insult or you are exclaiming? **

**Me: I will but I'm thinking of starting a new story and ending this soon. **

* * *

Thalia's POV

Running along the path she raced to the infirmary to find Nico.

Nico sat up on the bed and wondered where he was.

Thalia burst into the room and ran over to Nico and flung her arms around his neck.

She heard Nico gasped then groan in pain and she quickly got off him.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt? Who stabbed you? I'll kill that brat! Where is that **S*#T** of a boy?" Thalia ranted.

"Thalia, chill! I'm not that hurt." Nico said as he laughed and ended up holding his stomach and groaning again.

"So I guess Percy done some of his water healing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Ummm, Nico… I think I need to tell you something." Thalia stammered.

"Hey me too." Nico replied before Thalia could continue.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you." both of them said in unison.

Nico got up and hugged Thalia.

"Don't ever leave me Corpse-Breath."

"Thales… I never will. Cause I love you dearly." Nico mumbled.

But before Nico could say anymore Thalia started laughing and told Nico, "Go and bathe! You stink of a dead rat!

Nico struggled to get up but failed until Thalia helped him.

After a bath Nico came out looking new and fresh.

"Oooh… I don't think I can call you Death Boy anymore."

"Why" Nico asked.

"Cause you don't stink anymore!"

Bursting into a fit of laughter they walked out with linked hands.

If there were anybody seeing this it will be Percy and Annabeth watching from afar.

**AN: Now the target is ****15**** reviews OK? Thank you all for reviewing and all other stuff. See ya after 15 reviews!  
**


End file.
